<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Better Time by grzanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029131">No Better Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grzanka/pseuds/grzanka'>grzanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They just think con non-con is neat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bottom Steve Rogers, Feminization, M/M, Manhandling, POV Alternating, Painful Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Victim Blaming, Virginity Roleplay, a bit of, some - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grzanka/pseuds/grzanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, this is moving a bit fast. Can’t we wait a bit longer? I’m so nervous, I don’t think I’m ready for this,” Steve whispered and Bucky just shot him a disbelieving look.</p><p>“Longer? Sweetheart, I waited, I agreed to lead you to the altar with your virtue intact."<br/>-<br/>Steve and Bucky roleplay a virgin bride and an impatient groom on their wedding night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They just think con non-con is neat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Better Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With huge thanks to Cloudy, who betad this fic into a much better shape!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was reading on the couch when Bucky sat down next to him.</p><p>“Hey.” Bucky nudged Steve with his arm and when Steve looked over, he saw Bucky had his mischievous smirk on. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to focus on the book now, Steve sighed and closed it.</p><p>“Hey, Buck.” He nudged him back. “So what’s this face for?”</p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows and blinked his eyes a few times, a picture of innocence. “What face?”</p><p>“Oh, come on.” Steve smiled at him and cupped Bucky’s cheek gently. He knew that face and knew Bucky was probably angling for some adventurous sex. Just the thought was starting to make Steve feel hot too and his eyes involuntarily swept across Bucky’s body. It didn’t escape Bucky’s notice, since he’d been looking at Steve the whole time, taking in the slight blush on his cheeks. He also didn’t miss the way Steve licked his lips. This was on. “If you don’t wanna tell me, kiss me first then.” Steve gave Bucky a look from under his lashes, one he knew Bucky couldn’t resist.</p><p>Predictably, Bucky grabbed at Steve’s waist and brought their lips together in a rough kiss. He leaned over Steve, his hot weight trapping him against the couch. Steve could feel his brain turning off at the feeling of being pinned and his body melting under Bucky’s hands. But no, Bucky had some idea and it would probably be a good one, better than petting on the couch. He grabbed at Bucky’s bicep to ground himself and broke the kiss, gasping for air.</p><p>“Damn, baby,” Bucky said, but then his eyes zeroed on Steve’s shiny lips and he just had to bite that sweet, plump lower lip. “You got riled up awfully fast, huh?”</p><p>Steve was a bit surprised himself at the intensity of the reaction to being pinned and kissed, and while he was still held in place, Bucky keeping his lips and tongue to himself allowed some of Steve’s brain cells to come back online. “Yeah,” he breathed and Bucky’s eyes turned dark with arousal. Why did Steve stop kissing Bucky anyway? It wasn’t like either of them couldn’t go again if they got off once now. He closed the gap between them again, but this time Bucky just pecked him briefly and pulled away. There was a mean smile on his face. </p><p>“Hey!” Steve protested, smacking Bucky on the arm and he saw that Bucky just got more amused by that, his smile widening. “What’s the matter, I thought you wanted to neck?” Steve made sure to pout a bit. He knew Bucky’s weaknesses and for a second he was sure Bucky’d fall for it, but then Bucky groaned, closing his eyes and steeling himself.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re killing me,” he said. “I wanted to play today, think you can handle that?” Bucky looked Steve in the eyes then, needing a serious answer and consideration and Steve realized why Bucky was taking the time. He was melting for Bucky really fast just a minute ago and if the scenario required him to show some restraint... Well, it wasn’t the hardest thing he’d ever done. Of course he could handle it. He smacked Bucky’s arm again, harder this time and Bucky groaned. "Don’t hit me, checking in <i>doesn’t</i> count as coddling."</p><p>Steve didn’t deign this with a response, because he was the bigger person who could take the high road and not derail the moment. His dick was definitely taking an interest and Bucky usually had good ideas. “What were you thinking about?”</p><p>“See, I got this delivery recently,” Bucky started, but Steve just frowned in incomprehension. They talked about a few toys that they could try out, a few outfits... Bucky switched tactics. “You know, the wedding night?” He hinted and watched as it dawned on Steve. The moment it did, he turned red with the realization.</p><p>“Oh!” Oh, the wedding night. He’d been waiting for this one. Steve squirmed in his seat, feeling excited and embarrassed, and a lot turned on. It seemed Bucky couldn’t help himself then, and he squeezed Steve’s waist and kissed the side of his neck delicately. “God, Buck,” Steve moaned. “Do this any more and I may not be able to control myself after all.” Bucky hummed and sucked on Steve’s neck. “Or <i>you</i> control yourself either. Get your hands off me.”</p><p>It took an heroic effort on Bucky’s part, but he unglued himself from Steve’s neck. There was a wet, reddened spot there, and Bucky thought it clearly missed a bitemark too. He could be strong though. “S’what do you suggest?” Steve sighed and considered the situation, putting his tactical genius to use.</p><p>“Is everything ready?” He finally asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I have everything for you laid out in the bedroom. I’ll just have to grab my things first. I’ll change in the bathroom and you take the bedroom.”</p><p>“And they call me the man with the plan,” Steve remarked. He swatted at Bucky’s hands still on his waist and Bucky got up. Steve noticed that Bucky flinched and no wonder - he was tenting his pants. Bucky disappeared in their bedroom briefly and came back out with a few pieces of clothing thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>“Go change and call when you’re ready.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Right away Steve spotted white fabric on the bed and his heart started being faster - he quickly walked to the bed to see - it was a satiny slip. For a moment there he thought that Bucky had really made good on his threat to buy a proper wedding gown for him and it was a relief that he hadn’t, because those things were awfully expensive. But it was just a slip, and it was smooth and cool to touch as Steve ran his fingers down the fabric. He shivered, just thinking about putting it on, how it would feel on his body. Right, he had to get ready.</p><p>Next to the slip, Bucky laid a few smaller white bundles and Steve carefully unfolded them into stockings, a garter belt, panties, and a bra. The panties’ front was decent - just smooth fabric, but Steve nearly swallowed his tongue when he turned them around, because the back was all lace. If Bucky had been there, that would have been the moment when he laughed at Steve’s face rapidly turning red. Steve quickly lost his clothes in eagerness to put on the outfit Bucky prepared for him. First he pulled on the panties and even though they were designed for a person with a cock in mind, he realized that they were real silk and didn’t have a lot of give and he struggled fitting them over his hard dick. The bra was definitely not practical either - the cups were made entirely of unpadded lace and it was a sweet torture to have the individual threads digging into his nipples. He clipped the stockings to the garters - they were silk too, old-fashioned without the silicone stripe to keep them up and with a seam running through the length in the back. Steve caught his reflection in the mirror and blushed at the picture he made. It looked good, he had to admit. His hard, masculine body shaped into something else, just as sharp, but in a different way - it felt inviting, enticing. He turned to see himself from the side and saw the curves of his pecs and ass accentuated by the white lace. He imagined Bucky’s reaction to seeing this getup and his dick throbbed in the panties and he had to squeeze himself just once. And he was still making Bucky wait, so he quickly pulled the slip on, trying not to be distracted by the sleek cold feel of it on his skin. Gingerly he sat on the side of the bed and called Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“God, baby.” Bucky paused at the door for a second, before moving into the room, his eyes never leaving Steve.</p><p>“God, baby, yourself,” Steve shot back. To any other person Bucky would have looked ridiculous, because he just had an undershirt and boxer shorts on, but it was like catnip to Steve. The shirt clung to his thick body, but the boxers were plain and loose-fitting and the sight made him feel hot anyway. And was that sweat on Bucky’s skin too? He looked as if he came almost straight from the dancefloor.</p><p>“Come on, stop looking at me like that.” Bucky walked over to where Steve was sitting. “Did you have a good time, honey?” He sat down next to Steve and rested his hand at the small of Steve’s back.</p><p>Steve played his part eagerly. “Oh, yes, Bucky. I hope the guests enjoyed it too.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“I’m sure they have, darling. You don’t have to worry your pretty little head about it.” Bucky cupped Steve’s cheek and brought their mouths together in what started as a tender kiss. He slipped Steve some tongue and felt a shudder go through Steve’s body. Steve was so responsive and sensitive, it was practically designed to make Bucky want to touch him all the time. He laid Steve down on the bed, and climbed over him, one hand landing high on Steve’s thigh, just where the slip ended. Steve squealed and quickly slapped the hand, pinning it in place.<p>“Buck, what are you doing?” He asked, scandalized. His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“I wanted to undress you,” Bucky explained simply and broke Steve’s hold to push the slip up to his hips, his focus shifting to the milky, soft skin he was revealing. “God, baby, you look stunning. I waited so long for this.”</p><p>Steve’s face was red and he moved his hand to cover his cock. “Bucky, this is moving a bit fast. Can’t we wait a bit longer? I’m so nervous, I don’t think I’m ready for this,” he whispered and Bucky just shot him a disbelieving look.</p><p>“Longer? Sweetheart, I waited, I agreed to lead you to the altar with your virtue intact,” Bucky retorted.</p><p>“And I’m grateful for that, Buck, I am!” Steve moved like he wanted to sit up and talk about it and he thought Bucky would let him, but right as he sat up, Bucky just raised Steve’s hips up with one hand and maneuvered the slip up his body. Steve squealed and twisted, trying to get out of his grip and cover himself at the same time, but his arms got tangled in the slip. Bucky simply pushed him back down on the bed, so hard that he knocked the breath out of Steve and pulled the slip off. Steve had tears in his eyes now and his lower lip trembled and Bucky felt a wash of desire at the sight. He cooed and stroked Steve’s hair.</p><p>“Calm down, doll,” Bucky smiled. “I know that you’re nervous, but it’s our wedding night.” Steve opened his mouth and Bucky just shushed him. “We have to consummate the marriage, and we’re supposed to take care of each other. Is this not what married people do, honey?”</p><p>Steve still looked like he was about to start crying and it went straight to Bucky’s dick. When he spoke, his thin voice wavered. “Yes, Buck, but I don’t think I’m ready still.” Bucky hummed as if in agreement, but his eyes left Steve’s face and focused firmly south of it, where Steve’s pecs with his sweet, light pink nipples peeked through white lace. He couldn’t resist and squeezed them together and his breath caught - those pecs were a sight for sore eyes. “Bucky? Have you heard me?” Steve tried, but Bucky wasn’t listening. Instead of answering, he kissed Steve’s nipple and then sucked it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue pressing the lace into the sensitive flesh, while Steve moaned and wriggled. He frantically tried to push Bucky off, but he didn’t budge. When he gave a particularly desperate, hard shove, Bucky bit him and Steve screamed in pain. Bucky came up to glare at him and Steve clutched at his sore pec.</p><p>“Quit it,” Bucky spat. “I’m trying to make this good for the both of us, but I really don’t have to be that nice.” Steve just looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears and Bucky had to lean down and sink his teeth in the other pec, hard, and Steve screamed again and the tears spilled. He was shaking his head and he looked like a huge mess and Bucky was so hard, it was definitely time to stop playing nice. “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll really give you something to cry about,” he growled out. </p><p>Before Steve could react, Bucky had him on his belly, ass up. He groaned at the sight that greeted him, the pale flesh of Steve’s peach of an ass covered in lace and he had to squeeze the cheeks. Steve squirmed and it gave Bucky a perfect excuse to slap him on the ass. When Steve got the message and stilled, though he started sobbing, Bucky cracked his hand against him again, this time just to watch his ass jiggle. Two red spots bloomed under the lace and Bucky quickly put his hand around his cock and gave himself a few pulls, because it was becoming too much. The main event was waiting, though. He took off his undershirt and boxers as fast as humanly possible. When he grabbed the panties to take them off, Steve again tried to stop him and clutched the garment. There was a pause when they both reasessed and then Bucky yanked at the panties. The delicate fabric ripped, leaving Steve’s ass bare and Bucky smacked Steve on it again to help him learn he shouldn’t protest. The panties were a lost cause, so he ripped the waistband too and let them drop to the bed.</p><p>“Pity about the panties,” Bucky said. “But here we go,” He reverently spread Steve’s cheeks, revealing his hole. “You’re so pretty here, doll, all pink and you look so tiny too.” He traced the delicate skin lightly and chuckled to himself. “If I didn’t know better, I would have thought there’s no way I can fit there.” Bucky grabbed Steve by the wrist and curled his fingers around his dick, letting Steve feel the girth and the length for himself. He brimmed with satisfaction when, after the first stroke, Steve started thrashing under him in fear. </p><p>“No, please, that’s too big!” Steve whined, trying to get away again. Bucky quickly put a stop to it, pushing Steve’s head into the pillow and kneeling on his calves so Steve moaned at the pain of it. He was still struggling, but no matter.</p><p>“Your pussy is made to take my cock, sweetheart,” Bucky spat several times in his hand and spread the saliva over his cock and lined up. “It probably will hurt since you’re a virgin, but I’ll make it fit,” he said and started pushing in. At first there was resistance, but then it gave way and he was sinking into Steve’s hot, tight hole. </p><p>“Ow!” Steve yelled and clutched at his asscheeks as if it could lessen the pain and he screamed out though tears again and again every time Bucky forced his way deeper into him, but he no longer tried to push Bucky off. He was trembling all over.</p><p>Steve was so tight that Bucky had to thrust in short, hard jabs to get seated all the way in Steve’s hole and the sensation made him gasp when he finally did. The slide was almost dry and he enjoyed the pain of it, but what made it sweeter was knowing that it was hurting Steve way more than it could ever hurt him.</p><p>“There you go,” he said, and looked down where his cock disappeared into Steve. The pink of his hole turned to red with the brutal friction and Bucky spread Steve’s cheeks as he withdrew from him so he could watch the abused rim cling to his dick. “Huh, there’s blood,” he commented and was satisfied that Steve just sobbed, all the fight gone out of him.</p><p>“Shh, that’s just how the first time is for girls,” he soothed. “The hard part’s over, sweetness.” Bucky cautiously lessened the force with which he was pressing Steve’s head into the pillow to see if he’d try to get away then, but he didn’t. “Good girl,” he praised and started moving his hips in a slow rock to get Steve used to the sensation while he petted his sweaty hair and caressed his trembling back. “Try to relax now, that’ll make it easier for me to finish.”</p><p>Steve heaved in a huge breath and mumbled out, “I’ll try.” And true to his word, the vice grip around Bucky’s cock became less intense and he could pick up the pace of his thrusts.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s it.” Steve was still shaking under him, but the cries stopped. “See, you’re doing so good.”</p><p>When he could sense Steve calming down and start sinking into the pleasure, Bucky shoved into him hard again and Steve jumped. “Ow!” he yelped. “Ow, Bucky, please be gentle.”</p><p>“Shh, honey, you’re just sore, it can hurt sometimes,” Bucky cooed. He got the urge to make Steve scream more, and he pressed soft kisses to Steve’s back while thrusting hard into him. The hitched, pained breaths he got in response were like music to his ears. “Maybe if you weren’t so nervous in the beginning, it would have been easier on you.” Bucky was still petting him gently and his voice was sweet and calm too.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>It was so cruel that Steve could just melt. He felt hot all over and every time Bucky drove inside him, he felt like he was being split in two, the feeling so intense that cold sweat covered his body. He still had the lacy bra on and when Bucky thrust inside him the fabric rubbed against his chest maddeningly. He just knew his pecs would be all red with friction burn after that. All he could hear were Bucky’s panting breaths and the sound of his balls slapping against his ass with the brutal force of each thrust. The slide was dry and painful, but Bucky’d fucked him so many times that he was hitting Steve’s prostate on every thrust, suspending Steve in the permanent hurt but chasing that spark of pleasure. His wires got crossed somewhere along the way, like they always did, and all the sensation just fed his insistent want.<p>“I’m close, sweetheart,” Bucky said. “Just hang in there.” Steve felt Bucky’s cock twitch inside him and Bucky pulled his hips backwards to meet him on a thrust. It felt like Bucky’s entire focus was on getting off now and Steve was just the warm body he was using for it. Steve loved every second of it.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Bucky slapped his ass and Steve cried out as the hit jarred his abused hole. It suddenly became too much for him and he came, untouched. Through his foggy mind he could feel how his muscles squeezed uncontrollably around Bucky. That was the last straw for him too and he came into Steve in hot pulses.</p><p>“Fuck, doll, that was so good.” When Bucky was done, he just collapsed on top of Steve, whose knees gave out under the weight. They laid like that for a while, just enjoying the afterglow. Finally, Steve reached blindly behind himself and patted the first part of Bucky that he could reach - his thigh.</p><p>“You’re crushing me,” he mumbled into the pillow. </p><p>Bucky groaned, shot back, “Princess,” and rolled off of him. His dick slid out of Steve with a wet slurp and a spark of pain. </p><p>“Oooow,” Steve complained. He turned on his back and surveyed the disaster that was his chest.</p><p>“Let me.” Steve wordlessly arched his back so that Bucky could get at the clasp in the back and unhook the bra. “Looks painful,” he observed and bit his lip as he slowly peeled the fabric off. Once it was gone, Bucky traced the pattern that the lace left from where the threads bit into Steve’s skin.</p><p>“If I’m the princess, then who does that make you? The seven dwarves who mauled her?” Steve asked. “You can squeeze a bit.” Bucky did.</p><p>“Sounds about right. You good?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Just kinda sad I won’t be able to feel it tomorrow.” Steve sighed.</p><p>“What do you mean? All the guests at the wedding will be able to tell I really gave it to you when we meet them for breakfast tomorrow.” Steve laughed at him. “Actually, do you think they heard you screaming?”</p><p>“I was pretty loud,” he admitted.</p><p>“Oh and in case you don’t remember - there was no blood,” Bucky said and Steve rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>“I <i>remember</i> we talked about it before, but I really wouldn’t have cared,” he replied.</p><p>“You’re such a punk.” Bucky punched him in the shoulder lightly. “<i>I</i> would have cared.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Steve agreed absentmindedly. “You think I’d have to like cut myself inside first?” Bucky propped himself up on his elbow to stare at Steve incredulously, but Steve just went right on. “Yeah, maybe that could work. Imagine that, I’m crying because it hurts so bad and your cock is all covered in blood and it’s getting all over the sheets - you’d tell me I’d have to wash them after - and that when you come, it’s going to burn and you could put your fingers in after and feel the cut and tell me how you really did a number on me and how maybe I’d learn to relax for the next time.” And Steve grinned, because somewhere along the way the look on Bucky’s face turned from disbelief to hunger; he was biting his lip and pupils were blown. “Yeah?” he asked cheekily.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Bucky raised his eyes heavenward and he couldn’t deny the picture turned him on helplessly, but Steve didn’t have to be so smug about it. In retribution, he sank his teeth into the already red flesh of Steve’s pec and was gratified to hear the punk yelp.</p><p>“Get off, what are you doing?” Steve demanded, but Bucky could hear the undercurrent of laughter in his voice. Bucky let go and soothed the red marks with his tongue. Steve petted his hair. “Stop it, you’re going to get me hard again and it has to be past midnight already.”</p><p>“Only past midnight? God, what a lousy wedding we had,” he teased.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Steve turned his back to him and grabbed his arm to throw it over himself. “It’s your marital duty to spoon me now.”</p><p>Bucky snuggled up to him with a token complaint, “But we’re not even married.”</p><p>“Details, Barnes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>